mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Angel Sanctuary chapters
'' as re-released by Hakusensha on June 14, 2002 in Japan.]] The chapters of Angel Sanctuary were written and illustrated by Kaori Yuki. Angel Sanctuary was originally serialized in Hana to Yume from February 1995 to February 2001. Hakusensha collected and published the chapters in twenty tankōbon volumes from February 1995 to February 19, 2001. Hakusensha later re-released Angel Sanctuary in ten bunkoban volumes, from June 14, 2002, to June 13, 2003. Angel Sanctuary is licensed by Viz Media for an English language release in North America. Volume one was published 2004 and the final volume was released June 12, 2007. Angel Sanctuary is also licensed for regional language releases in German by Carlsen Comics, in Italian by Panini Comics , in French by Editions Tonkam, and in Russia by Comix-art and Eksmo. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-12441-2 | LicensedRelDate =April 2004 | LicensedISBN =1-59116-245-9 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Angels, Demons, And Sinners }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12442-9 | LicensedRelDate =June 2004 | LicensedISBN =1-59116-312-9 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Teen Angel }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12443-6 | LicensedRelDate =August 10, 2004 | LicensedISBN =1-59116-392-7 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Heaven-Sent Terror }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12840-3 | LicensedRelDate =November 2, 2004 | LicensedISBN =1-59116-495-8 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Nary An Angel/Setsuna In Hades }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12841-0 | LicensedRelDate =December 14, 2004 | LicensedISBN =1-59116-576-8 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Angelfood Boy/The Path to Hell }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12842-7 | LicensedRelDate =February 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN =1-59116-627-6 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Angels Rush In/One Hell Of A Journey }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12843-4 | LicensedRelDate =April 12, 2005 | LicensedISBN =1-59116-745-0 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Journey Continues }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12844-1 | LicensedRelDate =June 7, 2005 | LicensedISBN =1-59116-799-X | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Where Angels Fear To Tread/On Earth As It Is In Heaven }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12845-8 | LicensedRelDate =August 9, 2005 | LicensedISBN =1-59116-862-7 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Send Me An Angel/Blessed Art Thou }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-88500-9 | LicensedRelDate =October 11, 2005 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-0058-2 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Angels On High/Place Of Torments }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12847-2 | LicensedRelDate =December 13, 2005 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-0126-0 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Impenitence Of The Damned }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12848-9 | LicensedRelDate =February 14, 2006 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-0259-3 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Holy War }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12849-6 | LicensedRelDate =April 11, 2006 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-0389-1 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Holy War }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12850-2 | LicensedRelDate =June 13, 2006 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-0520-7 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Prison in the Sky }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-12851-9 | LicensedRelDate =August 8, 2006 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-0521-5 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = High Crimes }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-17666-4 | LicensedRelDate =October 10, 2006 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-0522-3 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Disorder in the Court }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-17667-1 | LicensedRelDate =December 12, 2006 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-0523-1 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Race to Destruction }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-17668-8 | LicensedRelDate =February 13, 2007 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-0976-8 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = Heaven's Gate }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-17669-5 | LicensedRelDate =April 10, 2007 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-0977-6 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Tablet }} | OriginalISBN =978-4-592-17670-1 | LicensedRelDate =June 12, 2007 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-0978-4 | OriginalTitle = | LicensedTitle = The Apocalypse }} Japanese rerelease | ISBN =4-592-88491-4 | ChapterList = }} | ISBN =4-592-88492-2 | ChapterList = }} | ISBN =4-592-88493-0 | ChapterList = }} | ISBN =4-592-88494-9 | ChapterList = }} | ISBN =4-592-88495-7 | ChapterList = }} | ISBN =4-592-88496-5 | ChapterList = }} | ISBN =4-592-88497-3 | ChapterList = }} | ISBN =4-592-88498-1 | ChapterList = }} | ISBN =4-592-88499-X | ChapterList = }} | ISBN =4-592-88500-7 | ChapterList = }} References Angel Sanctuary